


Till the Sun Rises

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Abuse, Dead Jocelyn, Dead Maryse Lightwood, Dead Stephen Herondale, F/M, M/M, No nonconsent in the actual story, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampire Jace, Vampire Valentine Morgenstern, changed canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alexander Lightwood and Clarissa Herondale are the best of friends and parabatais, but when a lost vampire appears, how will the parabatai team keep everyone safe, especially when the biggest threat is already inside the institute?





	Till the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I know I haven't been updating the Parabatai Trials. I have hit major roadblock on the chapter that is supposed to come up. I have the rest of the story written, but this chapter is just not working it WILL be finished, it might just take a little bit longer than I expected.
> 
> It was suggested to me that I explain a little bit of the lineage since this AU basically takes everything about the cannon relationships and throws it out the window. 
> 
> In this Story, Imogen Herondale had 2 sons Jonathan and Stephen Herondale. Jonathan disappeared when he was 5 never to be seen again. This was during the time when Valentine Morgenstern started causing trouble the first time. Stephen grew up not knowing about his brother until he was older, and presumed that Jonathan had died. He met and married Jocelyn Fairchild when he was 20 and they had a single child Clarissa Herondale. They both passed before this story starts.
> 
> Maryse and Robert were great friends with the Herondales, and Maryse was killed with Stephen and Jocelyn so Isabelle and Max were never born. I believe everything else is addressed within the story, but maybe not so if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will try to answer it! (Unless it contains spoilers!). 
> 
> Oh! And Simon is a shadowhunter in this story, though he doesn't make an appearance at least not yet. 
> 
> As for the Major Character Death tag, please don't fear it. While someone major does die I promise this story has a happy ending! 
> 
> I also want to point out there is talk about Rape/non-con and underage, however it is only mentioned, it might be in some detail but it is not in this chapter and will be very much separated for those who do not wish to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec and Clary leaned against a wall in the streets of New York glamoured against mundanes, judging those who passed by without knowledge of their presence. The two had been there for hours, not wanting to walk in the summer heat anymore than they had to. It was just passing 4AM and their shift was almost over to their pleasure, all Alec wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep till he was forced up again. Tuning back into Clary he pretended his concentration had never wavered, even though his best friend could tell.

"Alec, you're 23-years-old. Your dad isn't going to make you marry, and even if he does you can say no." Clary said crossing her arms over her chest, her parabatai rune peaking out from under her shirt.

"You know I just can't say no Clary. Look, I'll do what I'm told and they won't force me to marry. I'll stay single, and can walk you down the isle to Simon." Clary thew a light punch on his arm.

"Seriously Alec? You think I'm going to let you get married? To a girl? I would rather get deruned and banished before that." Hearing that Clary was willing to be deruned for him caused Alec to place his hand on his own parabatai rune.

"Don't say that Issa, that's not something I or the bond want to hear." Clary smiled softly at the old nickname.

"You haven't called me Issa since... our parents died." She looked over at Alec who turned to look the other way.

"Father says technically I should call you Clarissa, and it's not even appropriate to call you Clary." The redhead gagged and then smiled softly.

"Ew! Please don't ever call me Clarissa again. I'm pretty sure I'd have to beat your ass." Alec looked out of the corner of his eye at her, a small smile on his lips. It was only looking at Alec sideways did Clary see the broken nose of her parabatai. "Alec." She whispered, hand stretching out, fingers gently touching his cheek. "Your nose wasn't broken last night." Sighing she looked down. "Is Robert hitting you again?" Alec pulled away and started walking down the street back towards the institute. "Alec! Wait! Don't shut me out again. We are parabatai. You can't just shut down.... again." Alec sighed and walked down an alleyway away from any potential prying ears.

"It hasn't happened in a couple months. I think it's the stress that the Clave is putting on the heads of the institutes. They want them to round up all of the downworlders who are making major trouble." Clary opened her mouth but closed it when the two heard a grunt and a trap spring. Going into high alert the archer's bow materialised in his hand as Clary pulled out her swords.   
"Take left, I'll take right, as we go into the door. You see something you call me okay? We work together." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Alec, we've been doing this for how long now? I know what is going on. Now come on!" Alec raced into the building and turned right slipping into the small door which led into a large room full of traps. Seeing a vampire hanging upside down, dangling by his feet caused Alec to lower his bow. Later, Alec wouldn't be able to tell anyone what caused him to move towards the vampire, but he did, exercising caution to make sure that nothing would catch him up either.The vampire was blond with multi-colored eyes that sat beneath eyebrows scrunched into the deepest scowl. Fangs out and an angry aura resonating through the room. Looking at the vampire Alec frowned. There was no way a vampire was new or... suddenly it clicked within Alec and before he could stop he found himself blurting.

"You're him aren't you? You're the vampire that Valentine is looking for.. is hunting." The hissing intensified as a rough voice called out a "Get the fuck away from me." Alec scoffed and did the opposite, taking a couple steps towards the vampire, bow completely disappearing from his hand.

"I said get the fuck away from me! Or I'll drain you and that bitch in the next room." This caused Alec to roll his eyes at the vampire, causing the undead downworlder to reach out towards him. Holding up his hands in surrender Alec looked up at the trap, it seemed simple enough to cut down. "Back the fuck off!" The vampire yelled again.

"You're so charming, I wonder why you're upside down and I'm right side up." Springing a trap so he could get closer. "Clary" he whispered, knowing she could hear him. Not long after Clary appeared in the doorway, staring at the hanging vampire.

"What?.... well... that's not what I expected when I heard you talking to someone." This caused the vampire to hiss yet again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" The vampire glared at Alec and the redhead laughed slightly.

"So charming." she said reiterating what Alec had said. Looking up at the trap she tried to figure out a way in which to cut down the vampire without the downworlder getting his fangs on either of them.

"Alec you're going to have to help me get him down." Alec shook his head.

"He obviously doesn't want help, I think we should just let him hang there." Clary looked at Alec with the look that reminded him of his mother. Holding up his hands again he nodded. "Okay." He whispered. As he moved to grab the vampire's legs Alec heard the rush of a portal causing him to step back just as the vampire reached out to get him.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill us while we help you?" Alec held his hand out to silence his parabatai ears focused on the entrance of three new footsteps.

"Valentine" He whispered so softly Clary wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Immediately Alec's bow was back in his hands.

"Alec you have to help me get him down." Alec shook his head.

"We've been looking for him for 200 years. We can't let him get away." Clary reached up again causing the vampire to swipe.

"Alec." The shadowhunter sighed and lowered his bow again before turning his attention to the man-vampire and sighed.

"Listen, I know you don't like us, but I have a feeling between me and Valentine you're going to pick me. So let's get you down, kill Valentine, and get you cleaned up and then you can leave and go wherever you want." Alec was panting from how quietly and quickly the words rushed out, trying not to alert Valentine of their presence. The vampire stared at the dark haired male for a while before nodding slowly. Without much work Alec cut down the vampire, catching him in his arms. The vampire hissed and stepped away looking for any other exits in the place. The ruckus from the action caused the voices outside to pause and soon footsteps were approaching. 

Grabbing Clary's hand Alec slid behind one of the many boxes in the room, careful to avoid any of the traps. Shortly after he kneeled down he felt a cold body behind him. Before anyone could say anything the door opened revealing Valentine Morgenstern, a former shadowhunter who experimented on himself and other downworlders until a rogue vampire turned Valentine into a creature that he despised. 

"Jonathan...." It's been 25 years on the run... you have to be tired. Come back to me." the sound of boxes being cut open and traps being sprung brought the monster one step closer to finding them. "I'm not even that mad Lydia turned you, though she's the exact reason I never let females around you." Another series of crashes and Alec was so grateful that the experiments messed with Valentine's nose. "What was it she called you?" The vampire taunted. "Oh yeah, Jace? Silly what sentimentality will do to the mind. She called your name before I tied her to the roof and let the sun burn her to death." Alec looked back at the vampire, Jace, but frowned when the vampire's fist was the only sign he even heard the other vampire. "Not taking the bait.. I've trained you better than a dog. How'd it feel? Having a vampire turn you into a monster? The same monsters who used you for 20 years?" At that Jace went to rise and Alec pulled him back shaking his head silently. Shrugging Alec off easily Jace quickly blurred to the other side of the room. 

"You're the one that made me a monster, not Lydia. She saved me the night you were going to drain me because I was too old for your friends." Valentine smiled as he stepped towards the younger vampire, thoughts on his prize and without thinking Alec broke one of his wooden Arrows in half and shoving it into Valentine's heart, only a step or two away from where they were hiding. Valentine gasped looking down at the wood in his chest. 

"You... made... friends" He gasped before dissolving into ash. Once Valentine had disappeared Jace and Alec's eyes met, a strong furrow upon Jace's brow. 

"It's... it couldn't be that simply." Jace stared at the ashes on the ground. 

"He's dead... The clave is going to love you." Clary said grabbing some of the ashes and placing them in the palm of her hand. "We should get these ashes back to the institute. So they can confirm that Valentine is dead." Moving towards the door she created a portal with her stele and looked back at the two males. "Are you guys coming?" Alec looked at Jace. 

"I think I'm going to walk." Nodding over at the vampire he shooed her off. Once Clary saw what was happening she smirked before entering the portal. When they were alone Alec turned to the vampire who was surprisingly still there. 

"So... you look like you could use a shower. Want to come back to the institute?" The vampire stepped back causing Alec to raise his hands yet again. "Look, I just want to help you. You're a downworlder, and a missing shadowhunter... Jonathan Herondale Right?" The vampire looked at him wearily. 

"How do you know my name?" While the tone was mostly hostile, the curiosity peaked through. 

"That girl you were trying to kill? That's your niece. Your mom had a son shortly after you were taken by Valentine. He had a daughter and she's my parabatai, and when we decided to go through the trials we decided that there would be no secrets. I told her the truth about my father... and myself, and she told me abou.." 

"Me." Jace finished. His sentence causing Alec to walk a few steps away nodding. 

"No one talked about you till your mom died. She couldn't bear it. It wasn't until your brother confronted her did she confess you even existed. Alec looked over at him. "Valentine's experiments have been set loose from time to time so I don't think Clary knows, just.. do me a favour? If you're going to leave and not stick around? Don't tell her. Clary has had enough heartache. She doesn't deserve the last of her family to abandon her too." Without another word the shadowhunter walked to the doorway. "Are you coming or are you going to go?" Before he could finish a flash went by and suddenly Alec was alone. Sighing the young man walked through the threshold and began the journey home. 

xxxxxxxxx

About 15 minutes pass by and Alec could tell someone was following him, but every time he turned there was no one behind him. Sighing he turned towards the institute just as the sun rose. Feeling the morning sun radiate off onto his skin Alec let out the smallest smile, closing his eyes and appreciating making it through another night. Turning down the street Alec jogged through the waking streets, sure to be home before the sun fully peaked up from the horizon. 

xxxxxxxxx

Entering the institute Alec found himself faced with a surge of people, some fully dressed from patrol to those who were still blinking sleep from their eyes. Finally spotting someone he knew well enough to ask he pulled Raj to the side looking around. 

"What is happening? Has Clary not returned?" Raj looked at Alec enviously. 

"Clary told everyone that you've killed Valentine. She brought ashes! Is it true?" Alec blushed lightly and then nodded. 

"Yeah.. he was distracted and I got up behind him." Raj watched the male eagerly waiting to hear more. "So I stabbed him in the heart and he turned to dust." Alec shrugged. "Have you seen Clary?" The other shadowhunter looked at Alec in surprise. "Raj! Hello? Clary? Have you seen her?" Raj snapped out of his daze and pointed behind him. 

"She's in with the smart science people. They're confirming it's Valentine." Alec nodded and patted Raj on the back before making his way in to the laboratory. The institute had hundreds of rooms and Alec knew every single one like the back of his hand. It only took 2 turns to get to the laboratory and when Alec turned the first corner he could already hear his fathers screams. 

"The Clave said they wanted him alive! How can that stupid fucking.."

"Mr. Lightwood? The test came back. According to DNA samples from when he was a shadowhunter, it is the vampire known as Valentine." Alec turned the second corner just as the words were out and Alec felt a chill down his spine, his dad would not be pleased with him. Robert looked at Alec. Just as he turned to speak to his father the alert went off. Rushing back to the ops centre Alec spotted Jace in the cameras. 

"No one attack! he's not dangerous." He shouted speeding quickly out the door past 3 rows of shadowhunters with swords. Spilling past hte last row Alec stopped to see Jace with his hands up. Looking at the light Alec immediately called his bow holding it towards the "Vampire" 

"Woah woah! My name is Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I just wanted to talk to Alec." The brunet squinted his eyes softly. 

"Jonathan Herondale is a vampire." He stated. "He would burn in the place you stand." Jace looked at Alec, the furrow on his brow reappearing. 

"Not if I was a daylighter." He stated. Alec looked at the male in surprise. 

"Prove it." 

"You said my niece was your parabatai. I just want to talk." Dropping his bow Alec nodded. "Okay... Welcome to the New York Institute." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! First chapter complete! Let me know what you think!


End file.
